pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FirePuppy/What if Al became rich?
I was wondering, what if Al suddenly became rich after what happened at the end of Toy Story 2? This short story is based on Bryko614's version posted in August 2010, 7 1/2 years ago. Outside Al's Toy Barn, a camera crew surrounds Al, who is in a chicken suit. He looks towards the camera in tears. "Welcome to Al's Toy Barn. We've got the lowest prices in town, everything for a buck, buck, buck." He starts sobbing, looks away from the camera and covers his head in shame as he has a breakdown. "And... cut! Perfect!" says the camera man. Al runs away, still in tears and in his chicken costume. As he heads towards his car, he trips on a wire and falls to the ground, the impact stopped by his chicken suit. "Oh, why me?! Why is it always me?! Ohhh..." That night, Sumeet, a typical cashier at 7-11, is the only person still working there as the store is quiet and deserted. Then Al comes crashing in, still crying, but thankfully no longer in his chicken suit. He sits on a miraculously appearing bar stool in front of the cash register. "What is wrong, my friend?" asks Sumeet. "I go on a whole darn trip to Japan, put my whole future on it, only to find that my toys are gone!" Al gasps for air, then continues crying. "Uh... so, what can I do for you?" "Give me a Slurpee. Hardcore, extra syrup. And a lotto ticket or something." "Anything for my best customer!" Sumeet hands Al a comically oversized Slurpee. Al takes it, removes the lid, and dumps his face in it. Sumeet then holds a lottery ticket in front of him. "Three dollars signs and you win $999,999,999,999!" he cries. "Yeah, yeah," Al says, his voice muffled. He takes the ticket, his face still in the Slurpee. He removes his face which is now comically covered in slush. Al looks at the ticket for a moment. He pulls out a coin from his pocket and scratches away. "Come on..." A dollar sign is revealed. "Yeah..." He continues scratching. A second dollar sign shows up. "Yeah..." He scratches one more time. A third dollar sign! "Oh, yeah, baby!!! I won the lotto!!!" Al does the dorkiest dance over and makes out with his lottery ticket. He throws the coin onto the floor, then slams his ticket onto the counter. Sumeet picks it up and puts on his reading glasses. "Mhmmm... yes, I do see three dollar signs. Well, congratulations, Al! I'll have this ticket cashed in and have your prize money delivered as soon as possible." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be the richest man ever in the Tri-County area!!!" And he continues his dorky dance as he leaves the store. "I can't wait to bring everything back to normal again!" As the days went on, Al continues business as usual in his Toy Barn. Profits are pretty low on the first few days, but upon getting the prize money delivered to Al, they rapidly increase at lightning speed, day by day. The money is eventually too much that Al even donates some of it to his old mother, and to his new girlfriend, Jennifer. They get married, and Al moves out of his apartment to a super luxurious house. The two go on their best honeymoon ever, and Al even offers Jennifer a job at his Toy Barn. They later have a kid, who buys all the toys he wants, just like Andy, and the McWhiggins live happily ever after. Category:Blog posts